La fábula del dragón y el zorro
by VeritaG
Summary: Megumi era una doctora ácida centrada en su trabajo, Hiko era un espadachín irónico centrado en sí mismo. Tal vez no fueran tan diferentes en el fondo. Participa en el reto "Los regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto


**Disclaimer** : Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para Pajarito Azul porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

Megumi corría todo lo deprisa que le permitía el kimono en dirección al Aoiya.

Apenas conocía Kyoto, se tenía que guiar por las indicaciones de los transeúntes que se encontraba en cada bifurcación de su recorrido, el lugar no estaba demasiado cerca de la estación de ferrocarril a la que había llegado y el peso del botiquín hacía que le ardiera el brazo.

Pero nada de eso le importaba.

En su cabeza repetía una y otra vez las palabras que le habían llegado a la consulta del doctor Oguni de Kaoru.

 _Kenshin está gravemente herido._

 _Megumi-san, necesitamos tu ayuda en Kyoto._

 _Nos hospedamos en el Aoiya._

Había reunido todo lo necesario en un botiquín de mano y marchado corriendo con casi todos sus ahorros a la estación, dispuesta a coger el primer ferrocarril posible. No sabía que se iba a encontrar al llegar a ese sitio, así que su mente no paraba de prepararse para lo peor…

Al fin, cuando ya sus pulmones empezaban a darle pinchazos del esfuerzo vio esperando a la puerta de una casa una figura que le resultó conocida.

−¡Yahiko!

El niño se giró y su rostro pareció animarse cuando vio a la jadeante doctora aparecer por la calle.

−Megumi.

Se detuvo a su lado para recobrar el aliento y recomponerse un poco el cabello y la ropa.

−¿Cómo está Ken-san?

−Está inconsciente, lleva despertando y desmayándose unos días, y no nos atrevemos a llamar a doctores de aquí, ya sabes… por si preguntan demasiado.

Megumi rechinó los dientes. _Maldito gobierno. Malditos políticos._

−Voy a entrar.

No sería muy difícil encontrar la habitación, el Aoiya no parecía demasiado grande y, de no poder a la primera, seguro que Kaoru estaba también atenta a su llegada.

−Ahora está el maestro de Kenshin dentro, tal vez deberías esperar a…

−Voy a entrar.

Y sin mediar otra palabra entró en el lugar. Aún le dio tiempo a escuchar al aprendiz de kendo suspirar con pesadez.

−…O tal vez no.

La doctora subió de dos en dos las escaleras hacia el piso superior, imaginando que sería ahí donde estarían las habitaciones de transeúntes, ya que esa solía ser la distribución normal de las casas de huéspedes.

Frente a un shoji al fondo del pasillo del primer piso, estaba Kaoru.

−¿Qué haces fuera?

Odiaba ser brusca en esos momentos, pero la indirecta de Yahiko le había puesto nerviosa, y ver que la chica Kamiya estaba "siguiendo la indicación" hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

−¡Megumi-san! Hiko-san está dentro y nos ha prohibido estar ahí cuando sea él el que esté con Kenshin así que… −Parecía algo insegura. −Supongo que tú también tendrás que esperar a que él salga.

−¿Hiko-san?

−Seijuro Hiko, el maestro de Kenshin.

−¡Me da igual quien sea! Si Ken-san está enfermo necesita un doctor. Y ningún samurái con delirios de grandeza va a impedirlo.

Abrió la puerta con rabia y entró sin mirar el interior de la habitación. Cerró de un portazo y, por fin, se dignó a estudiar al susodicho maestro de la espada.

Megumi dio gracias a todos los dioses de los cielos por estar ya medio apoyada en el shoji, para que no se notara demasiado su sobresalto cuando vio a Hiko.

Era un hombre imponente, y no sólo por su aspecto físico ya de por sí amenazador o por la espada que no había sacado de su cinto. Era algo intangible alrededor de él. Una especie de esencia que lo rodeaba y cantaba a todos los que se acercaran que era un hombre peligroso.

−Takani Megumi, supongo.

Tardó dos segundos en encontrar su voz, tiempo suficiente para que Hiko se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente y sonriera, irónico.

−En efecto. Y usted debe ser Seijuro Hiko, el maestro que no deja que su alumno se recupere correctamente.

−No soy yo el que le ha dejado así.

−Pero sí el que no deja que nadie entre mientras está en la habitación.

−Lo que le tenga que decir a mi estúpido aprendiz es cosa suya y mía. No necesito a una... –La estudió de arriba abajo. −Doctora rondando a mi alrededor como una mosca oyendo todo.

Sintió la furia colorear su rostro y tuvo que contener a duras penas las ganas de tirarle su botiquín a la cabeza. La sonrisa sardónica del hombre le dio a entender que una reacción colérica era lo que estaba esperando, así que decidió no darle el placer.

Con un suspiro que pretendía ganar tiempo, se sacudió la larga melena negra y caminó al centro de la habitación donde se encontraba un inconsciente Kenshin, vendado con todo el conocimiento que tenían Kaoru y aquellos que se hubieran encontrado en Kyoto.

Su voz se cargó de cinismo para las siguientes palabras que dedicó al mayor.

−Eres un ejemplo a seguir.

Hiko la miró divertido. Sabía que era una fachada, pero maldito fuera si no se estuviera divirtiendo con esa mujer. Así que decidió seguirle el juego.

−Gracias. Contrario a lo que piensas, no quiero que este idiota muera, así que te doy manga ancha. Puedes entrar siempre que quieras.

 _¡Claro que puedo, mandril!_

Sonrió, encantadora.

−Gracias, _Hiko-san_. Eres un auténtico encanto.

−No hay de que, sensei. Aunque… −se agachó hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de los oídos femeninos−si me das algo de tiempo, puedo demostrarte todo lo encantador que puedo llegar a ser.

Y salió de la habitación sin mediar más palabra.

A través del shoji le escuchó cruzar unas frases con Kaoru, aunque no pudo entender el significado, le pereció escuchar alivio en la respuesta de la kendoka y creyó ver a través de las sombras como ambos se dedicaban sendas reverencias antes de bajar los dos por las escaleras y dejar el pasillo completamente vacío.

No podía despegar los ojos del lugar por el que había salido y es que, mal que le pesara, el susurro de ese hombre ese _arrogante e incivilizado_ animal había despertado una respuesta igual de incivilizada en Megumi. Y el hecho de que su olor siguiera en la habitación no la ayudaba a concentrarse.

Un gemido quedo de Kenshin la hizo volver a la realidad.

Estaba allí por trabajo.

* * *

Tal como "prometiera", Hiko estaba brindando a Megumi tiempo para que pudiera darse cuenta de todos sus encantos, con el consiguiente enfado de las mujeres del Aoiya y la sorpresa de Sanosuke y Kaoru.

Los primeros días, la doctora se escudaba en la necesidad de estar siempre cerca de Kenshin, por si alguna de sus heridas volvía a abrir o si contraía alguna enfermedad con su cuerpo aún débil. Una vez pasados todos los sustos posibles, se limitaba a huir cuando advertía cualquier indicio de su sombra.

El maestro parecía divertido por los intentos de Megumi de darle esquinazo, y respondía a sus muy directas negativas cada vez que la descubría con una sonrisa y un par de indirectas que sonrojaban hasta al viejo Okina.

No era que a Hiko le gustara Megumi, en realidad. Le parecía una mujer ácida y con carácter, lo que le resultaba interesante, mezclado todo con ese punto de mojigatería de las mujeres japonesas, lo que hacía todo mucho más divertido. Que fuera guapa sólo era un extra, y que no estuviera casada ni en vistas de ello quizá lo hacía menos entretenido pero eso tampoco importaba demasiado.

Tampoco era que Megumi siguiera pensando que Hiko era un mandril o una especie de animal menos agraciada. Yahiko le había contado lo que había pasado en Kyoto mientras ella estaba viviendo plácidamente en Tokio, y le asombraba lo que el chico le decía que era capaz de hacer el maestro. Además, reconocía que alguien a quien no le importara su aprendiz o la familia de éste en general ni se habría dignado a hacer acto de presencia. Por lo que toda su animadversión inicial era una mezcla de sus nervios con el carácter algo particular del mayor.

Estaban cerca del mes de la llegada de la doctora cuando ambos se encontraron en el mercado.

−Me temo que aquí no puedes huir.

−Me temo que no. –Advirtió de pronto el fardo de tela que llevaba con cuidado con él. −¿De compras?

−Sí, pero yo no, ellos.

Lo abrió ante ella, que abrió los ojos cuando vio el trabajo de artesanía que estaba desplegado ante sí. Objetos de cerámica manufacturados y pintados con esmero y habilidad. Sabía lo suficiente de pintura para darse cuenta de la delicadeza que se necesitaba para poder dar esos trazos… ¿Y eso lo llevaba Seijuro Hiko?

−¿Lo haces tú?

−Así me gano la vida. El Hiten Mitsurugi no da para vivir.

−Es lo que tiene un estilo de combate que sólo permite un maestro y un aprendiz. –Ante la mirada de él, se encogió de hombros. −Ken-san me lo dijo, las curas pueden ser largas y aburridas en silencio.

−¿También dijo por qué lo dejó?

Un destello de dolor cruzó sus ojos. Ese era trabajo de Kaoru.

−Eso… Eso no es cosa mía.

El luchador frunció el ceño. Eso no estaba bien, ese gesto de dolor no cuadraba en ese rostro lleno de orgullo. Con destreza, metió la mano entre los enseres a vender y sacó uno con unos motivos verdosos y marrones entrelazados.

Se lo tendió a Megumi.

−Para ti. A juego con tus ojos.

Ella no podía dejar de mirar la taza de té que acababa de coger.

 _Un regalo ¿para mí?_

Megumi estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos, sobre todo de agradecimiento de sus pacientes, pero también algunos de hombres que la cortejaban. Pero era la primera vez que le regalaban algo para distraerla y hacerla feliz. Y la persona que lo hizo se había largado de su lado sin dejarla darle las gracias.

Agradeciendo que fuera lo bastante alto como para ser encontrado entre una multitud, Megumi fue tras él.

−¡Hiko-san! –Se giró. −Si alguna vez aceptara su invitación… ¿dónde me llevaría?

Hiko rió.

−Dame media hora, muchacha.

* * *

Esa no fue la última vez que la joven doctora se dejó guiar a través de la ciudad por el Maestro, ni mucho menos.

A lo largo de los días, Megumi no paraba de encontrar excusas, algunas más elaboradas que otras, para salir a la calle a deambular con la esperanza de encontrarse a Hiko en ella. No era amor, no podía serlo de ese modo tan súbito y con una fecha de terminación tan evidente, el día que Kenshin estuviera lo bastante bien como para volver a irse a Tokio, pero era agradable hablar con el hombre y él siempre la llevaba a sitios interesantes.

Era una compañía amigable, sólo eso.

Tampoco Hiko bebía los vientos por ella, eso no estaba a su nivel, pero se sorprendía a sí mismo bajando más de lo normal al bullicio de la ciudad y presentándose a comprobar la mejoría de _ese idiota_ a la hora a la que Megumi le revisaba. Pero no era por el placer de verla seria y concentrada.

En absoluto.

Y, justo por eso, a los dos les sorprendió tanto el dolor físico que causó en ellos que Kaoru y Kenshin hubieran decidido partir de vuelta tan solo dos semanas después de que empezaran esas salidas secretas.

Megumi preparaba con primor el botiquín que había cargado con ella todo el viaje. Muchas de las cosas en él eran recién adquiridas, en las boticas que Hiko le había mostrado, y no paraba de pensar en su amabilidad mientras colocaba las cosas una a una. La voz de Kaoru desde el patio interior al que daba la habitación que le había asignado le recordó lo que había hecho ese día.

Se había despedido de Kenshin para siempre.

Una mano intangible comprimió su corazón y le cortó el aire. Se quedó quieta, esperando las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no llegaron esta vez. Decir adiós, aceptar la realidad, había sido doloroso. Pero había sido un segundo, como quien despierta de golpe de un sueño dulce y quiere volver a él en vez de levantarse de la cama, y ya, aunque dolía, lo hacía menos.

Retomó de nuevo su tarea, tomando en sus manos una taza de té.

 _Hiko-san._

Eso sí dolía, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

Hiko tomaba una copa de sake mirando al infinito.

Kenshin se había despedido hasta la próxima de su esposa en el cementerio. Conociéndole, quizá la próxima vez fuera un anciano arrugado. Aunque dudaba que la chica del bokken le permitiera descuidar esa tarea de un modo tan flagrante.

Si se lo decía algún día, claro.

Mañana su discípulo perdido volvería a irse de su vigilancia, esa vez de día y acompañado y con un final claro, y de nuevo tal vez pasarían años antes de volver a saber de él. No obstante, el problema no era que el pelirrojo se fuera, en absoluto.

 _Megumi._

El sake sabía mal esa noche.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir y ninguno podía solucionar la causa de sus desvelos. Por eso, no era tan raro que ambos decidieran salir del asfixiante ambiente de sus respectivas casas buscando calmarse un poco.

Por eso, ninguno se sorprendió demasiado cuando se encontraron de nuevo en el mercado.

−Te vas mañana, deberías descansar.

Megumi se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

−No puedo dormir.

−¿Te ponen nerviosa los viajes, eh?

−No exactamente. –Una pausa incómoda siguió a eso, y Megumi se vio en la necesidad de decir algo. −Hiko…

Se interrumpió de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a pasar después de eso.

−Continúa.

−No, mejor no. –A su mente llegó la sonrisa sarcástica de él y sus respuestas ácidas cada vez que veía a alguien en un apuro. −No quiero que hagas tu humor de esto.

−¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

Otra vez, otro silencio incómodo. Fue Hiko el que iba a romperlo esa vez, pero ella se le adelantó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

−¿Por qué no podías dormir?

 _Intento fallido, Megumi._ Se acercó a ella despacio y le alzó el rostro con una mano…

−Espero que por lo mismo que tú.

…Aunque lo último que esperaba era que ella se apartara como si se tratara de un monstruo.

−¡No!

−¿Megumi?

−No es buena idea. –Había girado la cabeza y bajado el todo, Hiko apenas podía entender lo que decía. −Esto… los dos estamos solos, en el fondo, por mucho que nos de igual esa es la realidad y el final de todo. Y hemos encontrado a otra persona que también lo está y que tampoco le importa. –Le miró. −Pero que está sola en definitiva así que entonces puede entender…

−¿El qué?

−Que hay cosas que son una mala idea. –Sonrió. −Dime Hiko, ¿te sabes la fábula del dragón y el zorro?

 _La fábula de… ¿qué?_

−No ¿acaso eso importa?

−Importa todo. Creo… que me voy a dormir. No es necesario que me acompañes.

Seguía sonriendo, pero una nube de tristeza oscurecía sus ojos, y el hombre era perfectamente consciente de que todo lo que pasaba por el alma de la doctora era algo que debía arreglar ella y nadie más. Además, él también tenía cosas en las que reflexionar.

−Bien. Buen viaje, Megumi-sensei.

−Gracias por todo, Hiko-san.

* * *

El regreso a Tokio de la doctora dejó en la mente de ambos una suave marca agridulce que les gustaba rememorar en la intimidad de sus casas. Dolía y a la vez llenaba de paz saber que habían hecho lo correcto, y eso era suficiente para que cada uno continuara con sus vidas.

No había espacio en sus mentes para lo que podía haber sido, Hiko estaba demasiado acostumbrado a saber siempre el paso siguiente a dar y Megumi se vio demasiado arrastrada por los acontecimientos sucesivos como para divagar asuntos filosóficos demasiado irónicos hasta para ella.

Pasaron los meses, el otoño iba poco a poco llegando a su fin y, a la vez que las primeras nieves coronaban las montañas, Aoshi y Misao llegaron a la cabaña del maestro espadachín.

−¡Buenas tardes, Hiko-san!

−La respuesta es no.

Hiko se levantó de su "taller" y, sin mirar atrás, entró en la cabaña enfatizando sus palabras. No se giró, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa, ante el grito indignado que Misao. Shinomori aún no había dicho nada y, aunque entraba dentro de lo normal, no le gustaba no saber a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba un hombre tan sigiloso como él.

Suponía que agarrando a la adolescente.

Salió al rato y les vio aún en pie donde les había dejado antes, la chica todavía con el rostro rojo de indignación y el hombre serio e impertérrito. Hiko observó que llevaban con ellos un fardo con aspecto de pesado.

−¿Aún seguís aquí? No pienso ir a ayudar a mi estúpido discípulo en la absurda cruzada en la que se haya metido esta vez. Perdéis el tiempo.

Por fin, Aoshi habló.

−No venimos a eso. Simplemente me preguntaba si el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi tiene tiempo para tomar el té con un viejo ninja.

Hizo una reverencia irónica.

−Adelante.

−Venimos de Tokio…

Así empezó el relato de Aoshi sobre lo que había sucedido en la capital de Japón en los últimos días, mientras el mayor se limitaba a beber mientras miraba al infinito y la indignación de Misao crecía cada vez más.

Hiko nunca lo admitiría, pero le preocupaba Kenshin sobre manera, además tampoco le hacía gracia saber a Megumi en el ojo del huracán.

Cuando acabó el relato, habló.

−¿Están todos bien ahora?

−Sí, a salvo en Tokio. Excepto Takani-san, que ha vuelto a Aizu.

−Comprendo.

El silencio cayó sobre la cabaña hasta que Aoshi decidió que era hora de volver al Aoiya. Hiko fue con ellos hasta el inicio del bosque que rodeaba el que había sido su hogar durante tantos años que ya había perdido la cuenta.

−Aoshi, ¿sabes la fábula del dragón y el zorro?

Unos ojos fríos se clavaron en él. Unos ojos fríos que, Hiko comprendió, habían notado el casi inexistente temblor de sus manos cuando comprendió el peligro inmenso en el que se encontró Megumi en Tokio.

−No, ¿la sabe usted, Hiko?

El maestro recordó su última obra, un jarrón decorado con una figura femenina de cabello largo y negro como la noche.

−Creo… que tal vez aún no esté escrita.

* * *

Unos golpes fuertes distrajeron a Megumi del guiso que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a cocinar para varios que tardaría en adecuarse al hecho de que ahora sólo estaba ella, por lo que algo tan mecánico como era cocinar se estaba convirtiendo en un esfuerzo que requería de todos sus sentidos para no pasarse con las cantidades… de nuevo.

Estaba bastante dispuesta a ignorar los golpes, pero eran tan insistentes que lo único que pudo hacer fue retirar todo del fuego, limpiarse las manos e ir a echar un rapapolvo a quien quiera que estuviera torturando su pobre entrada.

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio quién era.

−Hiko-san…

−Creo que eres la primera mujer que se inventa una fábula para darme plantón, me gusta esa originalidad. –Sonrió. −Aunque creo que te excediste un poco llamándome dragón.

−Eres enorme y lo arrasas todo a tu paso, creo que te viene bastante bien.

Reparó en los paquetes a sus pies.

−¿Qué es todo esto?

−Estoy algo mayor y alguien me dijo una vez que los manantiales de Aizu son milagrosos, así que me quedaré por aquí una temporada. –Rió al ver que la doctora se estaba quedando blanca mientras hablaba. −Tranquila, mujer, ya tengo donde vivir, no iba a sugerirte eso.

−¿Por qué has venido, Hiko?

−Porque yo estoy solo, tú estás sola y, aunque nos guste estarlo, tampoco lo pasábamos mal estando solos juntos en Kyoto.

Megumi le miró a los ojos dubitativa.

−No, no lo hacíamos.

−Además, me preguntaste por una fábula y, ya que no existe, tal vez podríamos intentar hacer algo de eso entre los dos. Veamos qué sale de esto.

Al ver que la morena no le respondía, alzó las manos en gesto de inocencia.

−Bien, como primer contacto no ha estado mal. Volveré cuando te hayas hecho más a la idea.

Recogió las cosas, listo para irse.

−Hiko ¿quieres quedarte a comer conmigo?

Estaba completamente granate, hasta un punto que el hombre no sabía que se podía estar.

Podría haber hecho una broma con su rostro encendido, o con el temblor insano de sus piernas, o con cómo la sangre parecía haberse fugado de sus manos, completamente blancas al apretarlas una junto a la otra. Pero, en su lugar, sonrió de medio lado y volvió a depositar sus cosas en el suelo.

−Será un honor para mí.

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado a quienes la hayáis leído. Personalmente, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado ^^** _


End file.
